oppa! I hate namja but I love you
by yongie13
Summary: YeWook:: Ryeowook, yeojya manis yang tidak tertarik pada namja menjadi yeojyachigu Yesung? bagaimana caranya?/Ryeowook memiliki namjachigu? kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook kali ini?/YeWook/GS/AU/Romance/Drama/dedicated for readers destiny in Life/review ne...


**Tittle: Oppa! 'I hate namja but I love you'**

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Cantik bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudah mengganti _namjachigu_ sesuka hati mereka yang melihat. Cantik bukan jaminan kau bisa memiliki banyak _namjachigu_.

Kim Ryeowook, _yeojya_ manis bersuara sangat indah dan sangat ceria. Anggota klub paduan suara SM high School sampai saat ini tidak memiliki satupun _namjachigu_. Bukan berarti tidak ada _namja_ yang menginginkannya, hanya saja _yeojya_ manis itulah yang tidak menginginkan _namja_-_namja_ itu.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju halte bus menuju sekolahnya, matanya masih sangat sayu karena kesiangan bangun.

"_Umma_ dan _appa_ kapan pulang?" lirih Ryeowook masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Aku benci bangun siang seperti ini trus," tambahnya masih berusaha menahan kantuk. Anak tunggal keluarga Kim ini terlalu sering ditinggal sendiri karena kesibukan orang tuanya yang bekerja dan merawat haelmoni-nya yang tengah sakit sejak setahun lalu. Pulang pergi Seoul dan Gangnam bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Wook-ie? Kau terlihat tidak terlalu baik," ucap Sungmin, teman dekat Ryeowook sesama anggota paduan suara.

"Aku memang tidak selalu baik," Ryeowook meletakkan tas-nya di dalam loker dan berjalan memasuki ruang latihan untuk acara pembukaan festival Sm High School beberapa minggu lagi.

"Sabtuku terenggut oleh latihan," gumam Ryeowook masih sedikit menahan kantuk.

"Kim Ryeowook? Bisa kau panggilkan Kim Yesung anggota klub basket, _namja_ itu yang akan bernyanyi bersamamu saat festival," perintah Park-_sonsae_ saat mendapati Ryeowook yang menahan kantuknya.

"Kim Yesung? Tapi dia kan bukan anggota klub ini _sonsae_?" tanya Sungmin yang disepakati teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tapi suaranya bisa membantu Ryeowook untuk berduet," Park-_sonsae_ mengeluarkan alasannya.

Dengan berat hati Ryeowook berjalan mencari _namja_ yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenal bagaimana bentuk _namja_ yang akan menjadi teman duetnya nanti.

"Yesung-ie, ada _yeojya_ manis yang mencarimu!" teriak seorang anggota klub basket ketika Ryeowook bertanya dimana Yesung.

"Siapa? Ekh?" _namja_ yang di panggil Yesung-pun berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Ada keperluan apa Wookie-ah?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

'mwo? Dia tahu namaku?' batin Ryeowook tidak terlalu mempedulikan Yesung.

"Park-_sonsae_ memintamu untuk datang ke ruang klub paduan suara," Ryeowook berkata lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh yesung kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja karena rasa kantuk yang sangat tengah menyerangnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian!**

"Kau jadian dengan Yeusng-_sunbae_? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang tidak suka _namja_ karena _namja_ itu terlalu merepotkan," teriak Sungmin membuat Ryeowook dan juga Eunhyuk menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah berapa hari?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook dan _yeojya_ manis itu hanya mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Dua hari? Bagaimana bisa?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya pada Ryeowook.

**Flashback**

_Yeojya_ manis itu kini berlari menuju ruang klub music, rambutnya masih terlihat berantakan. Dan dia terliat baru bangun tidur, sepertinya _yeojya_ manis bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook ini bangun kesiangan lagi.

"Kau telat lagi? bisa ambilkan copy-an partiture di tempat photocopy lantai bawah?" pinta Park-_sonsae_ membuat Ryeowook mem-pout bibirnya lucu. Namun dengan segera _yeojya_ manis itu berjala menuju lantai bawah.

"Wook-ie," sebuah suara baritone memanggil Ryeowook membuat _yeojya_ manis itu berhenti sejenak untuk menunggu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya hari ini.

Yesung, _namja_ itu berlari menghampiri Ryeowook lalu berjalan di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Hng… kau bertugas mengambil photocopy ini? Mau kubantu?" tawar Yesung lalu mengambil tumpukan kertas dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Hnggg gomawooo," Ryeowook masih sedikit mengantuk membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk menguap.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam sampai Yesung membuka percakapan di pertengahan tangga yang mereka naiki.

"Wookie-ah, kau mau jadi _yeojya_chiguku?"

"Heoh? Ngg Ne," jawab Ryeowook masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

"Mwo? Jijjayo? Jadi sekarang kau _yeojya_chigu-ku?" teriak Yesung senang namun Ryeowook tidak mempedulikannya karena terlalu mengantuk.

**Flasback end**

"Jadi kau menerimananya begitu saja?"

"Aku masih mengantuk, jadi tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan," Ryeowook menekuk mukanya ketika Eunhyuk bertanya di akhir ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau mau bilang yang sejujurnya?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

"Jalani saja, kalau suka ya lanjutkan. Kalaupun tidak bisa bersama aku tidak akan mengangis karena _namja_," jawab Ryeowook kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja lalu mulai membaringkan kepala mungilnya.

"Aku ngantuk, tadi malam banyak sekali petir dan aku mimpi buruk," gumam Ryeowook tidak begitu jelas membuat Sungmin dna Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Akhhh aku bangun kesiangan lagi," gumam Ryeowook yang berjalan menuju halte bus. Yeoya manis itu kemudian berdiri karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk lagi.

Degh

Mata caramel-nya menatap _namja_ yang baru kali ini di lihatnya, _namja_ tampan berkepala besar yang kini baru saja menaiki bus yang sama dengannya.

"Yesung-_oppa_? Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyapaku?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya ketika meliahat Yesung tidak menatapnya.

Brukkk

"Awww," bus yang dinaiki Ryeowook sedikit oleng karena lubang pada jalan, membuatnya berteriak sebab terhimpit oleh orang yang lebih besar darinya.

"Wook-ie? Segera saja Yesung yang mendengar suara Ryeowook mendekat mengunci Ryeowook dalam perlindungannya. Kedua tangan maskulinya bertumpu pada kursi penumpang menahan agar orang-orang tidak menghimpit Ryeowook lagi.

"_Oppa_? Kenapa naik bus?" tanya Ryeowook yang kali ini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kesiangan," jawab Yesung singkat.

Itulah percakapan konyol yang mereka lakukan pagi ini.

'lebih tinggi dariku, suaranya juga begitu indah, kulitnya putih, matanya sipit dan wangi vanilla.' pertama kalinya Ryeowook memperhatikan seorang _namja_. Dan _namja_ beruntung itu adalah Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sore ini Ryeowook mendapat tugas untuk berlatih dengan Yesung untuk persiapan festival beberapa hari lagi.

"Cuacanya tidak terlalu bagus," ucap Ryeowook pada Yesung yang kini ikut menatap langit, awan gelap mulai melingkupi halaman SM high School tempat Ryeowook dan Yesung berlatih karena kalau sore ruang klub paduan suara ditutup.

"Akhh bagaimana kalau berlatih di ruang klub basket?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk menuju ruang klub basket yang berada di gedung depan klub paduan suara.

Ryeowook menatap kesal pada pintu yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung terbuka saat di gesernya.

"Pintunya sedikit bermasalah," ucap Yesung kemudian menggeser pintu ruang klub basket dengan begitu pelan.

"Sepelan itu saja ya?" gumam Ryeowook kecewa karena usahanya ternyata yang salah.

"Ekhh? Terlihat ruang klub paduan suara? Sangat terlihat jelas dari sini," ucap Ryeowook mendekati beranda yang menghadap ruang klub paduan suara.

"Ne, _oppa_ sering melihamu dari sini," Yesung ikut berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Yesung ketika Ryeowook kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat Yesung berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Ryeowook hanya diam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'bagaimana ini? Apa aku mengatakannya sekarang saja kalau aku asal menjawab saat itu? Aku tidak tertarik pada _namja_ saat ini,' batin Ryeowook membuat Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"_Oppa_ tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya," ucap Yesung kemudian.

"Latihan hari ini kita batalkan saja ne? sepertinya akan hujan," jelas Yesung kemudian berjalan keluar dari klub. Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Besoknya!**

"Kau ada masalah dengan Yesung-_oppa_?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang menekuk mukanya sejak ia datang pagi ini.

"Apa kukatakan saja saat itu aku hanya asal menjawab pernyataannya karena mengantuk?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya. Bukan karena ucapan Ryeowook, namun karena Yesung yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya dan mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Yesung-_oppa_?" tanya Sungmin sedikit ragu. Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan…

"O-_oppa_?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu saat melihat Yesung menatapnya begitu tajam.

"_Mianhae_ mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini, sepertinya ini penting untukmu," Yesung meletakkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat di atas meja di dekatnya. Mengabaikan tangan Ryeowook yang terulur untuk mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal dan dibawa Yesung beberapa hari lalu.

"Kenapa tidak mengejarnya dan jelaskan semuanya," ucap Sungmin mendekati Ryeowook yang sedikit shock karena di acuhkan Yesung barusan.

"Biarkan saja, bukankah dari awal juga tidak saling mengenal lalu hanya teman duet," jelas Ryeowook kemudian memilih duduk kembali di bangkunya dengan sedikit perasaan menyesal.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_Kau hangat seperti matahari musim semi sedangkan aku dingin seperti hujan._

_Berdua kita ciptakan pelangi yang indah._

* * *

"Bagaimana aku pulang?" tanya Ryeowook menengadahkan jemarinya untuk merasakan derasnya hujan yang turun.

"Kalau berlari bisa sampai tiga menit untuk menuju halte bus terdekat," ucap Ryeowook kemudian berlari dalam guyuran hujan.

**Pluk**

Ryeowook berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu baru saja menutupi arah pandangnya, sebuah jazz sekolah barus aja dilempar seorang _namja_ padanya.

Yesung, _namja_ yang melempar jazz sekolahnya pada Ryeowook kini berlari tanpa mengenakan pelindung apapun. _Yeojya_ itu kini sedikit terdiam sampai sebuah mobil mengklekson agar dirinya tidak menghalangi jalan.

"Kau marah padaku?" gumam Ryeowook dalam derasnya hujan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Sudah meminta maaf pada Yesung-_oppa_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Ryeowook menatap jendela di beranda ruang klub paduan suara.

"Aku baru sadar dari sini ruang klub basket sangat terlihat," ucap Ryeowook membuat kedua temannya sesikit bingung.

"Kau kenapa heoh?"

"Wookie-ah, di acara besok itu kau bisa bernyanyi sendiri?"

"Mwo? Kenapa _sonsaengnim_? Yesung-_oppa_ mengundurkan diri?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit bingung.

Ini pertama kalinya ia takut kalau teman duet-nya -Yesung- mengundurkan diri atau _yeojya_ manis itu baru menyadari perasaannya?

"Anio, aku mendapat kabar kalau Yesung-ssi sakit flu karena hujan kemarin," jelas Park-_sonsae_ pada Ryeowook.

"_Sonsae_, aku izin latihan sore ini," teriak Ryeowook kemudian berlari keluar dari klub paduan suara. Meninggalkan tatapan aneh dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

'Yesung-_oppa_ sakit pasti karena aku,' gumamnya kemudian menuju ruangan informasi dan teknologi di sekolahnya hanya untuk mencari alamat rumah Yesung.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya ketika berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartement yang bisa dikatakan cukup elegan. Sebuah kantong berisi bubur yang tadi dibelinya ditatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Ting tong

Cukup lama Ryeowook menunggu di depan pintu namun tidak ada yang membukan pintu. Dengan kesalnya Ryeowook memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci.

"Ekhh? Kau masuk dengan lancang Kim Ryeowook!" gumamnya namun tetap saja melangkah masuk menuju sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan.

'Sungie Room'

"Sungie dari Yesung-ie?" gumamnya kembali memutar knop pintu untuk masuk kembali tanpa izin pemilik apartemen.

Krekk

Ryeowook memasukkan kepalanya untuk sedikit mengntip dan memastikan Yesung ada di dalamnya.

"Gyaaaaa dasar mesum."

Brak

_Yeojya_ manis itu membanting pintu setelah berteriak sedikit keras.

Heyyy mesum? Tidakkah ia salah? Bukankah Ryeowook yang membuka pintu? Kenapa dia berteriak Mesum?

Akhh ternyata _yeojya_ manis itu tidak sengaja melihat Yesung yang akan mengganti pakaiannya.

Klek

"Wook-ie? Kenapa ada di sini?" lirih Yesung sedikit lemah. Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung yang baru saja membukakan pintu, wajahnya terlihat merah dan keringat membanjiri wajah Yesung. Rambut brunatte-nya sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Aku membawakan ini, kudengar _oppa_ sakit," Ryeowook mengangkat kantung berisikan bubur yang tadi dibawanya.

"Owhhh gomawoyo."

"Hnggg dimana dapur? Aku akan menyeduhnya untuk _oppa_, sementara itu _oppa_ istirahatlah sebentar," ucap Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung menunjukkan sebuah pintu yang diyakini adalah pintu dapur apartemen-nya.

"Baiklah… hngg _oppa_!" sekali lagi Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung dari atas sampai bawah. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Yesung menaikkan alis matanya.

"Keluargamu?"

"Aku tinggal sendirian," ucap Yesung kemudian.

'pantas saja berantakan, pakaian kotor sampai di ruang tamu, sampah dimana-mana' batin Ryeowook kemudian menatap lemah pada bentuk dapur Yesung yang lebih tepat dikatakan gudang karena begitu berantakan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Ryeowook menatap sosok Yesung yang kini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. _Yeojya_ manis itu meletakkan bubur yang baru saja di panaskannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur Yesung dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

'apa aku terlalu lama membersihkan apartemen-nya sampai dia tertidur?' batin Ryeowook menyingkirkan poni Yesung yang sedikit berantakan dan menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya.

"Mata _oppa_ begitu sipit, pipi-mu juga chubby, rambut _oppa_ begitu lembut seperti suaramu dan…"

Tes

Ryeowook meneteskan air matanya namun segera dihapusnya kembali dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hiksss _mianhae_… _mianhae_ aku baru saja menyadarinya," tangis Ryeowook pecah membuat Yesung terganggu dan terbangun dari istirahatnya.

"Wo-Wookie-ah?" panik Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook menangis . Segera saja _namja_ tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya. Jari-jari mungil Yesung terulur untuk mengangkat wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata caramelnya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"_Mianhae_… hiks _mianhae_ _oppa_, karena aku kau jadi sakit seperti ini, hiks _mianhae_," hanya kata maaf yang bisa Ryeowook ucapkan.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang mulai sedikit tenang "Kau tidak salah, tapi _oppa_ yang tidak memahamimu, hnggg kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Yesung sedikit berharap.

"Ne,,, aku menyukai _oppa_, beberapa hari selalu bersama _oppa_ membuatku sadar keberadaan _oppa_ begitu berharga untukku," jelas Ryeowook masih dalam isak kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah menjadi _yeojya_chigu _oppa_, tapi _mianhae_ sepertinya besok _oppa_ tidak bisa menemanimu berduet," sesal Yesung berusaha tesenyum pada Ryeowook.

Chup

Ryeowook mencium pelan bibir Yesung, _namja_ tampan itu kini hanya membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ryeowook. _Yeojya_ itu menciumnya, matanya sedikit tertutup hanya untuk merasakan ciuman pertama mereka.

Yesung sedikit tersenyum, jemari kanannya menyusup di perpotongan leher Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Opphhaaa," Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan ciuman yang kini menjadi milik Yesung. Namun percuma saja, _namja_ tampan itu terlalu menikmati bibir ranum Ryeowook.

"Lephaaskhaaannn, akhhuu sesaakkhhh," Ryeowook berusaha melepaska ciumannya dengan mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau mencium _oppa_?" tanya Yesung yang kini tersenyum jahil pada Ryeowook. Wajah _yeojya_ manis itu kini sudah merah melebihi muka Yesung yang sedang sakit. Hanya saja mukanya merah karena menahan malu. Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari Yesung yang tertawa kecil.

"Itu… Aku pernah baca artikel. Flu bisa disembuhkan dengan ciuman dari orang yang disukainya," Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu.

"Kau percaya mitos seperti itu?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook menatapnya horror. Alis _yeojya_ manis itu bertautan bukan menimbulkan kesan garang melainkan kesan imut karena matanya membulat lucu seperti bayi jerapah.

"_Oppa_ tidak menyukaiku lagi?" teriak Ryeowook masih mem-pout bibirnya.

Chup

Yesung kembali mencium Ryeowook pelan, hanya ciuman singkat dan sedikit dalam. Hanya untuk mengabsen bagian dalamnya saja.

"Kenapa _oppa_ menciumku lagi?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Kau sendiri bilang kalau flu bisa di sembuhkan dengan ciuman dari orang yang disayangi. Lakukan sampai flu _oppa_ sembuh ne?" canda Yesung kemudian menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Akan kulakukan asalkan _oppa_ cepat sembuh."

* * *

**END**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need em again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_Oh oh oh_

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

__way back into love (hugh grant)_

_-**lyric SNSD-Super Junior**_

**Note:: **dedicated for readers Destiny in Life and SMFamily.

Review ne? :

- [i]masami T.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

Yongie.


End file.
